


ephemerides

by randomprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Part of a Tsukishima fanzine I did on Tumblr that ended up falling out, Tsukishima Kei-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomprose/pseuds/randomprose
Summary: the world is either too small or too big and Kei learns to adjusts until it's just the right size





	ephemerides

**Author's Note:**

> e·phem·er·id·es  
> [singular noun: ephemeris
> 
> a table or data file giving the calculated positions of a celestial object at regular intervals throughout a period
> 
>  
> 
> Right. So, this piece was a part of Tsukishima fanzine I did on Tumblr but it ended up not going through for some reasons (?) so I decided to just post it here! Something of an end of the year thing for my favorite volleyball son. (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 

 

 

For a long time, Kei has only ever had Akiteru.

As a child, Kei had never been a social one, always preferring to play on his own rather than join groups. It worried their parents a little and had often discussed taking Kei to a child psychiatrist thinking it might be a behavioral problem or maybe even a disorder. Akiteru wasn’t like this when he was a kid. Maybe there’s something wrong with Kei?

But then they’d see the way he’d light up when Akiteru is around and how Kei, albeit begrudgingly, decided to try and make friends with the other kids at the insistence of his brother. He got along with them surprisingly just fine and was even often invited to other children’s birthday parties; and then it didn’t matter that Kei never brought home friends of his own, as long as he’s going out to or with them.

Kei had a great childhood. Akiteru and his parents made sure of that—but especially Akiteru. Even when he didn’t have that many friends, to Kei, it never really mattered. He never did care about the company of others much. He had Akiteru and for Kei that is more than enough.

The world is small and Kei is just fine with that.

 

 

Kei doesn’t need friends but he does befriend the boy who said volleyball and his Akiteru-nii is cool and lets him call him Tsukki.

Kei scares the bullies away and teaches Yamaguchi to stand up for himself. Yamaguchi tries his best and smiles, plays with Kei without telling him he’s scary or rude and even laughs at his jokes and no one has ever laughed at them except nii-chan. He thinks Kei is funny and he doesn’t think his dinosaur plushies are girly or for babies. They eat lunch together and Kei buys them milk and Yamaguchi shares his strawberries. They join the same volleyball clubs and play together. Yamaguchi is the first friend Kei has ever brought home, which made his mother utterly delighted, just as Kei is the first friend Yamaguchi has ever brought home, too. They have sleepovers and hang around each a lot it wasn’t long until they were calling each other’s moms ‘auntie.’

Kei likes the world small but he suppose there can be room for one more.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kei is twelve when the world comes to a standstill.

The ace of Karasuno’s boys’ volleyball team is not Tsukishima Akiteru. His brother is not even on the court. Instead, Tsukishima Akiteru is on the stands, right across from him, cheering on the team with the rest of the members who didn’t make it as regulars either. Kei sees his brother’s horrified face at having been discovered and he couldn’t help the smirk that slip out as he tilted his head and muttered, “Pathetic.”

How pathetic of him to believe everything his brother said. Pathetic is him for even thinking you can always achieve if you just try hard enough, just word hard enough. Pathetic is him thinking something as simple as hard work and perseverance would ever hope to hold a candle against sheer raw talent and pure genius.

Kei doesn’t spare his brother another look and leaves the game quietly, his view of the world askew and more than a little crooked.

Later, he watches detached through a crack on the door as his brother, hunched over on the floor of his room and clutching his Karasuno Volleyball Club jacket, laments everything that could have been and would have been, laments Kei’s and his failed expectations of himself, and laments all the years of hard work, perseverance, and determination ultimately wasted and amounting to nothing.

Kei quietly turns away and locks himself in his room, turns his music on the highest volume drowning out his brother’s anguish.

If Yamaguchi notices the sudden rift and coldness between the brothers, he doesn’t ask. He only ever did once; and when Kei said “Shut up, Yamaguchi” he replied with a “Sorry, Tsukki” and doesn’t press. He never asks him what happened after the match and Kei never told him.

He only mentions it again just before Akiteru left for college.

“Akiteru-kun is leaving. Aren’t you gonna say good bye, Tsukki?”

Kei doesn’t answer and doesn’t move from where he’s sitting doing his homework. The steady scritch-scratch of pencil against paper doesn’t stop even when they hear his parents announce that they’ll be going. Kei only moves to stand by the window when he hears the car start up. He watches it pull out of the driveway as their parents went to drop Akiteru to his university in Sendai. It is the only time Kei talks about it and only by one statement.

“Nii-chan lied. Hard work doesn’t pay off.”

And if he saw Kei taking off his glasses to wipe at his eyes, Yamaguchi doesn’t say anything.

 

 

Karasuno is different. Kei feels out of place amidst people who feel too much and risk so much for something as simple as a club sport.

He doesn’t understand. It’s just a game. It’s only natural to win some and lose some. He doesn’t understand this constant need to prove themselves. They’ve gone up to the semi-finals. They’ve gone against Aobajousai and held their own. They’ve already proven that Karasuno is starting to be strong again. He doesn’t understand the constant need to fight an uphill battle. He doesn’t understand what drives them all so much to the brink of desperation. There’s always going to be someone bigger, someone better.

So, what’s the fucking point?

Kei knows there must be something, a reason, why people do the things they do. Why his teammates spends hours upon hours practicing, straining muscles to run and jump, hit and block, why a volleyball is always just within reach, why taping broken fingers is almost second nature. There’s a reason why they still stand on the court again and again and again.

For the third years, it’s wanting to do their best in their last year. They came to Karasuno expecting to be part of a powerhouse only to be disappointed. They’re the ones who witnessed the decline, it’s only natural for them to want to see Karasuno be revived.

For the second years, it’s for the love of the game, he supposes, and the need to redeem one’s self. Tanaka and Noya are in it for the game and maybe continue the legacy. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita had once ran away when the going got rough only to come back at the realization of what they lost and wanting to prove that they’re worthy to have it back.

For Hinata and Kageyama, it’s a little harder for Kei to understand. Theirs is something a little more instinctual. Without logic or reasoning. Maybe it’s just something to do with the fact that it's practically the only thing they're good at and being good at something feels great.

For Yamaguchi, it’s pride and the need to prove himself worthy to stand with them on the court.

For Kei – well, he’s still not sure. None of those are Kei’s reasons. He acknowledges them, still he can’t agree with them.

 

 

If asked why he still joined Karasuno’s Volleyball club despite what happened to his brother, Kei’s answer is simple: it’s just a club.

“There is something I’d like to ask you. May I?”

The three occupants of the Shinzen's third gym looked at Kei curiously, expectantly. He wound his fingers in front of him, a familiar nervous habit of his, before speaking again.

"Your teams are moderately strong right?"

There was indignation on Kuroo's and Bokuto's response; Akaashi being the only voice of calm and reason. It's not like Kei meant to offend them. He's just speaking out of pure logic. Fukurodani and Nekoma are powerhouse schools, sure, but it's not like it's a guarantee they'll win—or even be  at—Nationals all the time.

“I’m genuinely curious. Why would you go to such lengths? Volleyball is only a club. The only merit you’ll get out of it is being able to write ‘I worked hard in club activities during my student years,’ in a future memoir, right?”

There was a brief moment where Kuroo and Bokuto seemed to think it appropriate to do their usual antics. Kei is not sure how to respond—or if he should even respond for that matter. He has half a mind to turn around and call it quits when Bokuto suddenly addressed him.

“Hey, Tsukishima-kun. Do you enjoy playing volleyball?”

He’s been playing volleyball since he was a kid. He likes it to some extent, otherwise he wouldn’t still be playing it. He likes it, sure, but not enough to drive himself to the brink of exhaustion every fucking day of training camp.

“Not particularly.”

Bokuto is swift and merciless with his reply. “Well, isn’t it because you suck at it?”

Well, it’s not like he’s wrong but it still stings Tsukishima something awful. He's not a national level high school player but he didn't think he's bad at it too much. He's a regular and better than Hinata in almost every basic aspect of the sport.

Bokuto goes on to tell him about how, despite going to Nationals three years in a row now, he's only recently thought of the sport as fun. He tells about his frustrations of his cross spikes being predictable and how he can't do a proper straight. When he finally did a straight spike and perfected it, he felt untouchable and like he can blast through any blocks, and that’s when he knew. That's when volleyball become fun.

“It’s just a matter of whether that moment exists for you or not.” Bokuto gets his high on knowing he crushed his opponents by giving 120% of himself. He doesn’t really get what Kei means when he says volleyball is only a club. “Still, if that moment comes to you," he turns to give Kei a look and Kei startles a little at the intensity of it. "It’ll really get you hooked on volleyball.”

Kei still thinks it’s too much for something as simple as a high school club, still doesn't really get just what moment and feeling Bokuto is talking about, but he lets himself be dragged to extra practice anyway. He puts a little more effort in his plays and feels a little more irritated every time Karasuno has to do penalty laps.

In a span of a week, Kei’s world expands.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's been a series of one touch for the whole game and then finally— _finally_ —it happens.

A kill block.

Tsukishima Kei blocks a spike by Ushijima Wakatoshi.

The moment happens. Kei finally understands.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 As a general rule, Kei and Yamaguchi makes it a point to never talk about Akiteru.

Yamaguchi grew up with Kei. He was there when the fall out happened and he felt the change in his friend as they walked home from the game where they saw Akiteru across the stands rather than the court. He watched the change between the Tsukishima brothers and watched how Kei grew to guard and distance himself more to people.

There are times when Kei mentions Akiteru in passing but never enough to make conversations out of it. For most of it, he pretends his brother doesn't exist. Kei is not quite sure what Yamaguchi thinks of it but he knows they both know that his brother is a sore topic. That’s why it came as a surprise when one day, on a rare day-off from school and practice, Yamaguchi casually asks how things are going with Kei and Akiteru.

“We’re fine.”

“Yeah? Have you talked to him?”

“What’s there to talk about?”

“So, you’re still not talking to him? Tsukki, seriously?”

“I talk to him just fine.”

“You know what I mean.”

Kei whirls around at his friend from where he’s seated at his desk. Yamaguchi is sprawled on his bed not at all affected by the irritated look he casted on him and instead levelling him with an unimpressed stare of his own.

“Why are we having this conversation? Where the hell did that come from?”

“I don’t know. I just feel like—“ Yamaguchi sits up, shrugs. “It’s been so long. Don’t you think you ought to put it behind you already?” He’s never said anything about it but Yamaguchi is honestly sick of it. He knows Kei misses his brother and he knows Akiteru does, too. The latter is trying—is always trying.  It shows in the gifts Kei gets every birthday and holidays and the way Akiteru doesn’t go home as often as he should to give his brother space. Akiteru is always trying. It's just that Kei has always been a stubborn one. And that worries Yamaguchi because— 

He lets out a sigh as he leans on the wall the bed is pushed up against, tucks his knees against his chest and avoids looking at Kei.

"The world will continue to disappoint you, Tsukki. Sometimes...sometimes I think I might have, too.”

It's a silent question, maybe even an admission, of what, Kei is not sure. Because as far as he's concerned, Yamaguchi can never do him wrong. He knows what this is all about and he hates how his friend still thinks so little of himself that he even thinks Kei think so little of him, too.

Kei heaves himself off his chair, crosses the short distance to the bed and sits beside Yamaguchi. His legs dangle off the end of the bed and Kei contemplates whether being tall is really something of a curse more than a gift.

"Remember that time you lost your shit at me because I was being a wuss and not playing my best? And that time you shouted at me and called me stupid after the Shiratorizawa match because I was beating myself up that I only blocked one of Ushijima's spike?"

"Well, I mean, I—"

"Because you're the one being stupid now." Yamaguchi, in all of the times he stood in the court, has always fought alone and has always proven he could hold his own. Kei watched with his own eyes how their opponents scrambled to receive Yamaguchi's serves as he completely messed up their formation, watches regulars of powerhouse schools throw his friend disdain filled looks for messing up their system. Yamaguchi who sought out help outside of the club, who worked hard every free time he got to perfect his own skill. Yamaguchi who is not a genius or has stupidly insane jumps or ridiculously gifted physique. And yet he still dare think like this. "You'll never disappoint me, Yamaguchi. Nothing you ever do will. The world will disappoint me for as long as I exist but not you, never you."

Yamaguchi huffs out a laugh as he bumps their shoulders. Kei bumps him back and it turned into light shoving that had them both laughing.

“Thanks, Tsukki. You too, you know? Nothing you ever do will disappoint me either.” Kei was about to scoff out something sarcastic in response before Yamaguchi grabbed a pillow and swung at him. “Except maybe if you don’t get over yourself and talk to Akiteru-kun. I still think you guys should talk about what happened.”

Kei groaned, lying half on his side from the impact as he righted his glasses before glaring up at his friend.

“But why?”

“For closure.”

“Closure for what? Nothing’s wrong. We’re fine as it is.”

“You and I both know that’s not true.” There is a protest on the tip of his tongue. Yamaguchi shuts him down with a look. "Go talk to Akiteru-kun, Tsukki. It's been years. It's about time you do."

Yamaguchi says it like it’s the easiest thing in the world. But Kei has been ignoring his brother for the better part of the past years and he knows that while he’s hurt by what happened, he’s also hurt his brother by refusing to acknowledge his attempts to patch things up with him.

“What if…what if nii-chan doesn’t want to?”

What if he's finally done trying?

Yamaguchi hits him with the pillow again.

“Ow! Yamaguchi, what the fu—“

"Are you serious? The man went to watch you play, Tsukki! Even when you explicitly told him not to! He's been trying for years and he'll never tire of trying. He just wants to be closer to you again. He just wants to be your big brother again. He misses you and I know you miss him, too. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

"But what if—"

"If it really bothers you, just apologize for being a dick and acting like he didn't exist for the past couple of years. Maybe start from that."

Kei looks up at Yamaguchi defiantly staring him down and still holding the pillow ready to strike him until he agrees. Not for the first time, Tsukishima wonders just when his best friend started being cool.

“I’ve always been cool, Tsukki. You just couldn’t admit that I’m, well, cooler than you.”

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

 

 

It happens on a weekend that Akiteru is home.

Kei caught him in their backyard tossing a volleyball against the board of their makeshift basketball hoop. Akiteru turns at the sound of the shoji doors sliding open and smiles when he sees him, greets him with a 'hey, Kei,' before resuming his tosses, and for a moment Kei is filled with nostalgia, remembers a time when he would answer with an enthusiastic 'hey, nii-chan' and ask about how was training, remembers a time when this was all easy.

"You're always home now," is his grand opening at length and he inwardly winces at how it must have sounded.

Luckily, Akiteru is as adept as always at reading him as ever and so he understands what Kei means.

"I haven't been laid off if that's what you're asking." Akiteru replied his tone playful.

Nowadays, Akiteru makes it a habit to come home as much as he can whenever he’s not swamped with work. College was a different story. His brother almost never came home except for holidays and Kei’s birthday—and even then it’s not like Kei ever talked to him. He’s not sure if college really was as tough as Akiteru made it out to be or if he's the reason for his brother's rare homecomings but Kei could hazard a guess.

“I know it’s because of me,” Kei says haltingly, "that you weren't always home...before...when you were in university."  He looks down as he intertwines his hands and fiddles with his fingers. "And then even after that."

The sound of the ball hitting wood stopped. Akiteru walks to where Kei is sitting hunched on the engawa, puts the volleyball to the side, and sighs leaning back on his hands.

"I wasn't kidding when I said college was tough, Kei. It really did nearly killed me. On more than one occasion that you definitely don’t need to know." Akiteru makes an effort to make the situation light but when Kei doesn't stop fiddling with his fingers, he sighs once again and straightens up. "Well, I figured I'd give you space after," he shrugs, "you know."

“You didn’t have to.”

“But I had to.”

The thing is, more than being ashamed to face Kei, more than being afraid of what he thinks of him after the incident, Akiteru knows his brother needed time to process everything. And more than that, he was afraid of what seeing him will do to Kei.

"You're home a lot now.” Kei says still haltingly. He’s fiddling with his fingers more and Akiteru realizes this must be hard for him. Talking has never been easy for Kei. “What changed your mind?"

"Well, mom told me you've been going home later and looking more exhausted because of practice. Then I heard Karasuno is playing on the final selection for Nationals with you as a starter and I just had to see for myself. Also, I thought maybe you could use some more encouragement. God knows you need it. Although I guess that's pretty useless coming from me isn't it?"

"Nii-chan, I—"

Kei tried to speak but the word got caught in his throat. Not for the first time, Kei curses his ineptitude with words. Why is this so hard him? Why can't he just apologize for being a dick so they can put all of this behind? So, they can have the closure Yamaguchi’s been preaching once and for all.

“So, what brought this on? I was under the impression that we’re, you know, cool.”

“Yamaguchi.”

“Ah.” Akiteru nodded. He knew Kei wouldn’t do this without prompting. “Of course.”

“Are we?”

“What?”

“Are we okay?”

Akiteru’s smile is wry. “I should be asking you that.”

Kei knows his brother blames himself for how his current disposition on volleyball came to be. And maybe he did play a part on it, maybe Kei did resented him for a while and hated volleyball for a while. But Kei also knows that his brother probably misunderstood his resentment.

“I’m not—I wasn’t mad that you weren’t in the team.” He never was. Even when he was young he knew that it wasn’t something that his brother had control over but—“I was mad because you lied. You could’ve just told me.”

“I know that—now, at least. I’m sorry, Kei. I was just protecting you.”

“From what?”

Akiteru looks at him and his smile is something of exasperatedly fond. “You’ve always been a strange kid, Kei. You think different from your peers and you tend to lean on the not-so-bright side of things. I was worried that if you found out I wasn’t the ace of the team, that despite all the things I preached about hard work and perseverance, that you would quit volleyball. I know you, Kei, and I know how much you love volleyball. I don’t want you to like it less just because of what happened to me.”

“Well, I didn’t.”

“Yeah. I’m glad you didn’t.”

“It’s just a club anyway.”

“Is it?”

Kei looks away, avoids the knowing look his brother is giving him. Akiteru laughs and ruffles his hair and laughs some more as Kei swats his hands in protests.

For the first time in a long time the world starts to move again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes it feels like the world is too big.

And for Kei who's not used to the world being big, who's always kept to himself and has always like his circle small, it can feel overwhelming.

In the months since starting at Karasuno High School, Kei has managed to fill his contact list to half his phonebook’s capacity, receive messages and be part of group chats more than he could keep up. He's already in three group chats (one for the Karasuno VBC; one for the first years; one with Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Lev) and now, as if his phone isn't already exploding with notifications every two minutes, he's just been added to another one with the people from the Shiratorizawa training camp.

Sometimes the world feels overwhelmingly big, and for people like Kei who's always liked the world to be small and safe, he has the instinctive desire to run away, to turn off and leave, to close up and stop before they realize what he really is and decide that it's not worth it after all.

Kei has never been one for people and making friends. He prefers silences and rarely talks and when he does talk, he never says the right words at the right time. But lately, Kei has also learned to be more open, has learned to accept changes and take chances. He doesn’t understand why people keep on barreling into his life and stubbornly insisting to stay but he’s resigned himself that the best thing to do is to just let them be. After all, some people come and stay and some people come and go.

But, Kei also learned, the thing with people who make an effort to get to know people like Kei is that, more often than not, they chose to stay.

The thing with people who’s always lived in small worlds is they’re not sure how to fit everyone who decides to stay.

So Kei breathes and adjusts.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sometimes Kei wonders what it would have been like if he didn’t go to Karasuno. He thinks he probably won’t be worse off than how he was at the start of the year. But then again, he also thinks he kind of like where he is now.

And lately, he’s been slowly coming into terms with the fact that Karasuno isn’t all that bad actually. The third years are nice enough and they guide the team well. The second years are pretty okay, too, even if some of them couldn’t function without being loud or boisterous—or both.

The first years – well. He’s probably the most obvious with them, if one will look close enough.

He looks at them—at Kageyama and Hinata arguing over the last pork bun, at Yamaguchi attempting to split them apart, and at Yachi near a panic attack while trying to convince them to calm down so they could start studying again—and resigns himself to the inevitable.

Kei wonders when he allowed these bunch of misfits—annoying, incorrigible, wonderful band of misfits—to move in his life like this, squeeze themselves in his world and decide they wanted to stay. He wonders more at why he doesn’t mind it all that much.

He takes his share of the pork bun and pushes it in front of the bickering duo as he nonchalantly offers it to them. It stops the argument just to start a new one.

“What? Tsukishima, no. You eat that, that’s yours. And you need to eat more!”

“Yeah. And this guy has had more than enough.”

“Kageyama, you—!”

“Guys, come on. Calm down before—“

“It’s fine. Take it. I’ll get a new snack from the kitchen. I think mom just bought pop tarts.”

“Thanks, Tsukishima! You’re the best.”

“Ah, whatever. Save it, you shrimp.”

There’s something of a cross between acceptance and resignation at the fact that he’ll probably be with these idiots for the next two years, maybe more, that maybe he doesn’t really hate them as much as he likes to think he does, and that maybe he actually likes them and thinks they’re friends.

He doesn’t notice he’s been staring at them until Yachi called him out to catch his attention and now they’re all staring at him in various stages of confusion or worry.

“Tsukishima-kun? What’s wrong? You…you just spaced out.”

Tsukishima blinks, brows furrowing, before looking down to stare at his notes instead of inquiring eyes. The words have been weighing heavily in him for quite some time now, but he’s never known the right time to say, doesn’t know just quite how to say them. He’s been wanting to say them and thinks they ought to know and so he pushes through.

“I’m not—I’m not good…at making friends or just—I’m not good…with people.”

There’s a heavy silence that followed his sudden admission. Kei curses his ineptitude at words that aren’t meant to scathe or mock and is ready to stop and call it a day before Hinata broke the silence and put the storm in him to rest.

“No shit, Tsukishima. But don’t worry. Kageyama still beats you to Most Awkward of All.”

Hinata squeals a laugh as he falls down when Kageyama moves to attack him while Yamaguchi and Yachi sends him smiles before joining in at the attempted assault turned tickle fest at Hinata’s expense. Kei feels an overwhelmingly warm feeling bubbling inside him. He lets out a laugh and when he looks up they’re all smiling at him and Kei couldn’t help it, he sends an answering smile back that says it all.

_‘Thanks for sticking around.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The lights are blinding as Kei steps out on the court. There is a loud buzzing amongst the crowd of spectators, commentators, reporters, and the people on the court. The Nationals really is something else.

Kei remembers a time when the world was small.

He likes his circle small and compact and uncomplicated. He likes silences and his own company and not having to talk unless needed. Kei remembers a time when the world was small and he is just fine with that.

Coach Ukai gathers them into a last minute huddle, gives his reminders and final instructions.

Kei wonders about small worlds and expansions and how he’s managed to be in so many group chats enough to make his phone explode. He wonders about stubborn people, spontaneous blocking practices, and the pros and cons of weekly study groups with annoying, incorrigible, wonderful band of misfits.

Karasuno gets in position. Their opponent is up for first serve. The roar of the crowd is ringing in his head, the adrenaline pumping in his veins sending a low thrum in his body as he waits in anticipation. He's stood on the court with his team for more times than he cared to count and he'll stand on the court with them for more. Somewhere scattered in the stands is Akiteru along with the others who are screaming their lungs off for Karasuno. His phone has been buzzing non-stop with all the good luck messages from all the people he's managed to acquaint and befriend in the past year despite himself.

Kei thinks about small worlds and expansions and how it could get overwhelming. He thinks of adjustments, the comings and goings, and how will he ever manage if everyone who comes, for some reason, decides to stay. But there’s room to think about that later. Right now, he’s on the court and he needs to focus. Karasuno is going to play and they’re going to win.

Kei closes his eyes and breathes – the whistle blows, the game starts – he opens his eyes, exhales.

And right now, the world is just the right size.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love tsukki. I miss him. Come scream at me about the tol salty french fry on [Tumblr](http://tsukishima-kuns.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, if any of y'all are BTS fans, I have a [BTS sideblog](https://pastelminyoongi.tumblr.com). You're also welcome to come scream at me about those 7 amazing dorks!!
> 
> Also, I _may or may not_ have a BTS fic on the works that I _may or may not_ possibly post before the year ends. *exaggerated wink*


End file.
